


8th Year Potions

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of drinking, mentions of drugged drink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco is dared to pay Harry a compliment during a party. Harry might have a little too much faith in Hermione's potions ability.





	

Dear Potter,

I have been dared to pay you a compliment. (The dare-giver mistakenly thought this would be a challenge for me.)

Here it is:

Your eyes are the most stunning I've ever seen. It's too bad they're always hidden by those godawful specs.

DM

P.S.  
I might be the slightest bit drunk.

*****

Dear Malfoy,

You think my eyes are stunning, eh? I'll be sure to remind you of that as soon as you're sober, with written evidence no less! And you even admitted to how easy it is to pay me such a compliment.

If you weren't such an arse when sober I might have been tempted.

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

Remind away. I stand by it.

The only difficult component of that dare was determining which of your numerous positive attributes to complement. Ultimately I decided your eyes were a safer option than your arse, but perhaps I didn't need to be so cautious...

At any rate, that dare was a great deal easier than the one that followed it: letting Pansy have her wicked way with me for two minutes. Damn harpy left scratch marks. And now Nott is giving me the eye.

I need another drink.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

If you're planning on letting Knott have his way with you, you're going to need more than just some wine (which I assume you're drinking, being a right ponce.) Try straight whiskey or bourbon. Though, who knew a Malfoy's standards could drop so low?

As for Pansy, wow. Though I thought you were gay? That's a rough go, either way. 

HP

P.S. You may not want to drink and write. Seems dangerous

*****

Potter,

If having good taste makes me a ponce then I will take that as a compliment, thank you.

Wine is a superior beverage, yes, but the menu this evening is a dangerous array of mixed drinks that I am sure to regret in the morning...though I am not nearly as inebriated as I seem to have led you to believe.

I am pleasantly tingly and comfortably relaxed but still in possession of my full faculties, I assure you. For which reason, Nott will not be allowed within a metre of my person--it would take a good deal more than Pansy's patented suicide blend to make me reconsider that position. As for the aforementioned shrew herself, a bit of fun for the sake of a game hardly constitutes a renunciation of cock. I am still most unambiguously bent. And willing to risk another letter or two.

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Why _are_ you still writing me anyway? Isn't that bet over?

I'm currently enjoying pumpkin juice mixed with some kind of weird potion Hermion made which will probably make me puke later. Or immediately. Whichever. It does give a nice fizziness at least, though not the same as a buzz. Hermione apparently thinks I need more "brain juice", which this is supposed to be. I don't feel any smarter, especially considering who I'm writing and telling all this to.

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

As long as you're still replying, why should I stop? I am enjoying this exchange a fair sight more than the party taking place in the common room (which I abandoned nearly an hour ago for the safety of my much sought after person).

Whyever would you submit to drinking an untested potion (even if it was brewed by Granger)? That is asking for trouble. Much riskier than conversing with a Slytherin who fancies you, at any rate.

DM

*****

You fancy me? Since when? Just last week I overheard plans of you trying to poison me with something. Either your brand of affection is psychotic or you're more drunk than even _you_ realize.

Secondly, I'll have you know I'm still in perfect control of my mental faculties. Though for some reason I'm hungry, my head hurts, my other head is hard, and I'm salivating more than usual. I also just read a twenty page essay on the uses of orange peels in potions and now feel like I can quote it. I guess it does work, but the rest of me feels like it's going into over-drive, too. I better get out the library before someone notices my growing problems. Next reply may be delayed since owls have trouble inside the castle sometimes...

HP

P.S. I don't know why I admitted any of that to you...

*****

I wasn't trying to poison you and those weren't plans; Salazar, you're so melodramatic. Pansy was _joking_ about slipping you a love potion since all my subtle attempts to get into your bed have fallen flat.

Yes I fancy you. I thought that much was clear. I would rather not say for how long.

Your symptoms are concerning. You should be under the supervision of a qualified potions expert. Want me to come tend to you? I can help alleviate at least two of those problems.

Draco

*****

Dear Malfoy,

What attempts?

I'm in the kitchens alleviating one of several issues right now. I just ate two sandwiches, three buttery rolls, an entire plate of potatoes and veggies, and I only just got full after two slices of cake... I would say "yes", but in this state I may shag you to death.

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

I've lived a good life. I'm willing to take that chance.

DM

P.S.  
Apparently there's no need for Pansy to dose you since Granger did it for her.

...Good god man, what did she put in that potion?

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I have no idea what she put in it and I can't get a hold of her now. There may be some special Granger meddling involved... That or she knows I'll yell at her.

Aren't you partially drunk? And where would we even do that? Neither of our dorms are safe.

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

I am plenty sober. Stop worrying like a mother hen. My last drink was almost two hours ago now and I was never _that_ drunk to begin with.

I know a place. You always seemed to be able to find me in the castle back when you stalked me six year. Can you still? I'll be waiting...

DM

*****

Dear Malfoy,

If you really want me that badly, I'll be there. Prepare to be shagged until you beg for mercy! And even then you'll at least need assistance to classes tomorrow.

See you soon,  
HP

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so with this one because they are only 18 we both decided not to make a sequel to this like we do some of our Letters, but we did agree on scenarios for after: like how Draco would bug Harry insistently about how he found Draco so easily in the castle (using all weapons in his arsenal, including seduction). And, potion induced or not, how Draco would make it clear they were now dating (using such tactics as asking Harry where he would want to sit for breakfast, "I understand wanting to sit with your friends, but Pansy will be terribly put-out if we don't spend time with her," or something similar). As if Harry would ever let him go after all that <3  
> ×PrinnPrick


End file.
